


Vacation days

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA AU, M/M, let the boy sleep dear god, matts just fucking done, ryan this isnt how to get a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: “Next time you get arrested I am NOT paying your bail” “That’s a lie and you know it.” “….” With maybe some nice fahc braggwood? :3c -Theo“Just,” Matt cut himself off with a groan. “The next time you get arrested, I am NOT paying your bail. You got that, Haywood? You’re on your own.”“That’s a lie, and you know it.” Ryan snorted.“I’ll turn around and deliver you to the fucking precinct myself.”





	Vacation days

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“C’mon, Matt. It’s a good night!” Ryan gestured at the sky speeding by out the window, and looked back to Matt with a grin on his face. “What’s got you so grumpy?”

Matt looked away from the road for a split second, just long enough to glare at Ryan in a way he hoped conveyed the  _‘you fucked up,_ ’ that he hadn’t said out loud.  _Yet._

“Alright, so it might not have been my _best_ night,” Ryan conceded, shrugging. “But you don’t have to be so pissy about it.”

“One week, Ryan. Just one fucking week is all I’m asking.” Matt’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel. “It’s supposed to be my  _vacation_. I’m supposed to be resting at home, watching bullshit movies on Netflix, and finally having a  _goddamn break_.” He huffed. “Have you ever thought of maybe, I _don’t know_ , calling one of the  _many other members of the crew_  to come and fucking rescue your ass?”

Ryan scoffed.

“Who else would I ask? Gavin? _Fuck that.”_

“ _Anybody,_  Ryan!” Matt blew an errant lock of hair from his face, drumming his fingers against the wheel in time with his words. “Just Not! Me!”

“You’re good for it, though. Haven’t let me down once. More reliable than the rest of those bitches.”

Matt almost swerved off the road. Ryan fucking Haywood was going to give him a goddamn aneurysm and honestly, ending upside down in a ditch would be too good for him.

“This is the  _third time_  you’ve called me because you were into some shit and I’ve only been off for  _four days!_ ” Matt could feel his eye begin to twitch. “The first time, I thought, ‘ _oh, alright, that’s not too bad. Maybe he just doesn’t know I’m on vacation.’”_

“I didn’t!” Ryan defended.

Matt put up a hand to cut him off. “Which is why I gave you the pass. And, hell, even the second time, when you called, demanding that I wipe security footage –  _not asking, no. You DEMANDED because you’re an asshole and saying please would kill you, I guess_  – even that, I didn’t put up much of a fight on because it was simple enough shit I could just do at home.”

He turned right, not bothering to flip on the blinker. It was a clear night, and Matt didn’t see any other cars on the road. And if one did come? Fucking let them hit him. Maybe Ryan wouldn’t disturb him if he was in a coma. Matt yawned, his jaw clicking. _God, he could go for a light coma right then._

Silence fell over the car, and from the corner of his eye, Matt could see Ryan shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

“I accepted those, and I forgave them immediately because I’m a nice guy surrounded by incompetent  _dickbags_  and this is just something I’ve learned to live with.”

Ryan cleared his throat like he wanted to protest but Matt ignored him, continuing with his tirade.

“And then, picture this: I’m at home, _in bed and sleeping because it’s fucking four in the morning,_  and my phone rings! Oh, I tried to ignore it, tried to just roll over and go back to sleep. But this caller?  _Very_ persistent. Do you know who that was, Ryan? _Do you?”_

“Uh.”

“I’d hate to name names, so let’s just call him, oh, I don’t know,  _The Vagabond.”_

“Oh.”

“Yeah,  _oh_. You robbed a fucking  _donut shop_?  _Really_?”

“I had a craving!”

“A craving. Oh, right, yup, uh huh. That’s fine. That makes up for it.” He knew he was rambling, but he was fucking exhausted. It was five now, and Matt was seriously debating whether it was worth it to floor it into the nearest tree and take them both out.

“I totally got you some! Sprinkles and everything.” The way Ryan said it, almost pleading, sounded like he was trying to apologize. Which, fuck that, Matt didn’t accept. There was no hint of ‘ _I’m sorry_ ,’ anywhere in that bullshit excuse. “The LSPD confiscated them, though. The pigs really can’t resist a good stereotype.”

“Just,” Matt cut himself off with a groan. “ **The next time you get arrested, I am NOT paying your bail.**  You got that, Haywood? You’re on your own.”

“ **That’s a lie, and you know it**.” Ryan snorted.

“I’ll turn around and deliver you to the fucking precinct myself.”

Ryan crossed his arms in front of him, and turned to stare out the window again.

“ _Crew funds, anyway.”_  He grumbled. “ _Wasn’t even your money.”_

Matt slammed his foot on the brakes, the car lurching forward. He kept his eyes glued in front of him so he wouldn’t laugh at Ryan scrambling to sit upright again.  _That’s what you get, Asshole._

“Ow, what the hell?”

“Out.”

“Wait, what?” Ryan turned to stare at Matt.

“I said,” Matt told him calmly. “Get out. You’re walking.”

Not even bothering to argue, Ryan cursed and opened the door, stepping outside. Matt finally looked at him to make sure he was out before locking the doors behind him. The click echoed in the night.

“You’re a shit date, Matt!” Matt rolled up the window until Ryan was nothing more than a muffled noise on the wind. At that moment, nothing sounded more beautiful to him.

Ryan gave him the finger, and Matt waved at him, staring him down as he took off .

And when he got back at home, and his cell was ringing incessantly, Matt didn’t even bother looking to see who it was. He just took out the battery and reveled in the silence, kicking back and passing out on the couch.

It was his  _vacation,_ dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> why must i always personally disturb matts sleep why do i put him through this every time
> 
> hmu @ [ jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
